The Complications of Age-related Macular Degeneration Prevention Trial (CAPT) is a multi-centered, randomized, controlled clinical trial to evaluate light laser photocoagulation as a preventative treatment for the advanced complications of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) in patients with large drusen in each eyes. The Coordinating Center will provide expertise on study design, statistical analysis, data processing and management, and will coordinate the activities of the study group needed to carry out the study. The specific aims of the Coordinating Center to fulfill this role are: . Work with the other members of the study group to further refine the study design; . Provide the infrastructure necessary to support the conduct and monitoring of the study; . Create and maintain the study database through design of data collection forms, data collection and processing, and data editing; . Provide timely, regular reports to the clinical centers, CAPT Reading Center; and CAPT Data and Safety Monitoring Committee concerning study progress and performance; . Provide interim and final statistical analysis of the accumulated data; . Design and implement a full program of quality assurance activities; . Design and implement studies of quality of life assessment; . Assist with the preparation of scientific reports.